


Wounded Victor

by kimuracarter



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimuracarter/pseuds/kimuracarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard has to patch Jim up after a record-breaking championship match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wounded Victor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or its characters. I make no profit from the work of fiction.
> 
> Inspired by the 2012 Australian Open Men's Final

When Leonard stepped out of the bathroom, Jim had finally returned to their hotel room. The pathetic moaning was a clear indication that all of the press was concluded for the night – morning, whatever. 

He had been courtside when Jim had won the five set championship match that had gone on for nearly six hours. He’d stayed in the stands during the awards ceremony and chuckled when Jim had tripped on his way up to get his trophy. 

After that, though, he had headed back to their room and then gotten a message that Jim was more injured than he was letting on. 

“That some feat, Jim,” Leonard said, strolling into the bedroom and carefully sitting down on the bed. “You go the whole damn match without injurin’ yourself and then trip on your way to pick up the trophy. That takes talent, kid.” 

Jim moaned and barely moved from where he was flopped on his back on the bed. “Hurts, Bones,” he whimpered. 

Leonard suppressed the eye-rolling this time and gingerly examined the ankle resting on top of an ice pack. Even with the treatment, it was definitely swollen. He sighed and looked at Jim’s exhausted face. He stroked his hair. “I’m proud of you, Jim. And I’ll take care of it. Don’t you worry.” 

Jim nuzzled Leonard’s hand until he obliged and cupped Jim’s cheek, lightly stroking with his thumb. He had clearly already showered in the locker room, or else Leonard would have been yelling at him for collapsing on the bed while still sweaty and disgusting. He leaned over and lightly kissed Jim’s forehead before getting off the bed and rummaging around in one of his many duffel bags. Being a physical therapist for Jim Kirk was rarely easy job. 

He sat back down and carefully took Jim’s ankle in his hands, removing his sock and shoe. “This’ll hurt a little.”

“I know,” Jim said, gasping when Leonard gently probed with his fingers. 

Leonard winced sympathetically. “Sorry, darlin’. Had to be sure. It’s just a sprain. Not broken.” He expertly wrapped a bandage around the ankle, propped it up on a couple pillows, and finally re-applied the ice pack. “Not much else to do. I’ll get you somethin’ for the pain.” 

Jim let Leonard help him sit up and down some painkillers before lying back down. He took off Jim’s other shoe and sock and arranged the sheets over him. He lay down beside him, stroking Jim’s hair again. 

“You did good, kid. You’ll be all right.” 

Jim tucked his head against Leonard’s shoulder and sighed. 

Leonard felt the tension draining away from his boyfriend and smiled, kissing his forehead and neck, then his mouth. “Rest, darlin’. It’s all over.”

Jim mumbled something before his eyes closed. 

Leonard softly kissed his eyelids. “I know. I love you, too.”


End file.
